Between Lovers
by White-Hexe
Summary: UxSxM & more! - Five years after the defeat of Galaxia, Mamoru returns from the USA... Will old loves return? Or will new love take over? Please R&R! Rated T only because I'm not sure where it might go...
1. Prologue

_I started writing this years ago (2005?), and some of you may have read earlier drafts that I published here and on other sites. Being a perfectionist though I kept constantly taking it down, revising it, ect… but I'm just going to get my act together and finish it._

_Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Please review! It encourages me to keep writing!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon in anyway._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years after the defeat of Galaxia…<strong>_

He walked into the café, took off his sun glasses and looked over at the table that Usagi sat at. Gasps were heard and Rei nearly dropped her cup of tea. Usagi, who had her back to the entrance, looked back and held her hand to her mouth in shock,.

"Seiya…why…what are you doing here?" Usagi could barely speak, the words lost in her mind.

"I loved being an idol to much, couldn't stay away. Besides, because of you, the universe is a much better place. There was no reason for me to stay on Kinmoku." He reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Usagi was bright pink from blushing. _I wonder how far down that blush goes?_ Seiya noticed his eyes were following his thought and shook it out of his mind. He continued to greet the other girls.

"So why didn't Taiki come?" Asked Ami; a slight blush overcoming her cheeks.

"Or Yaten?" Mina looked to have stars in her eyes.

"Oh, they're here. They are over at our managers' office, getting some things ready for our big comeback performance. I wanted to go for a walk so I excused myself." Seiya looked around, not exactly interested in talking with anyone other than his Dumpling. "So, Dumpling..." He watched Usagi cringe at his old nickname for her. He couldn't help but smile. "Where is Mamoru? How are things between you two?"

"Mamoru isn't here; he's in New York…studying." Usagi made no eye contact with anyone. She had a cold tone to her voice.

"Oh, I see. Are you two still together then?" Seiya braced himself for the emotion impact that would occur if she said yes.

"No. I am not with him anymore." Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina looked at Usagi and gasped, in confusion and shock; Seiya let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, well how about dinner, tomorrow night?" A confident Seiya sat down beside Usagi as he asked.

"Sure, I'd love that." Usagi looked up at him; a smile spread across her lips, but it never reached her eyes.

The six of them made small talk over tea and cakes. Seiya soon excused himself claiming that his manager would wonder where he was. Once he left the girls gave Usagi a talking to. None of them could believe that Usagi and Mamoru were finished, and that she never told any of them. Furthermore, they did not like the idea of Usagi replacing Mamoru with Seiya. Usagi just shrugged it off, not knowing of the possible danger to come in 3 years time…

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked that. It's short but then again it's just a prologue.<em>

_Please rate and review. I love feedback!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hope you liked the prologue. It was kind of a cliff hanger and this chapter may not explain everything. This is gonna be the kind of story where the pieces come together bit by bit._

_Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter. Once again please write a review; I love to get helpful criticism._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years after the defeat of Galaxia… <strong>_

"Usagi! Over here!" Rei called and waved Usagi over to their table.

Usagi ran over and sat down in the both with the other four girls. "Hey what's up? I haven't seen you all in ages! How school Ami?" The blonde smiled and waved at Motoki as she sat down. He smiled back and started on her usual milkshake, chocolate of course.

"It's only been a few weeks and its going good; could be better though, I'm only second raking in my level." Ami sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"Only you would complain about being second in Japan! I would never survive in medical school. I'll stick with culinary school thanks." Makoto fiddled with her fork, a tired look on her face.

"Or right Mako, how are things going with that?" Usagi asked as she stole a bite of Mako's piece of cake.

"Hey! That's mine!" She swatted Usagi's had away. "Things are good, I'm exhausted though. I am working as an apprentice chef at a small restaurant downtown on top of going to school. The Head chef the makes up for it all though." She leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper, "He is so hot; I think I hit the jackpot!"

"Lucky you…" Replied Mina loudly, leaning back in the booth, "I have been surrounded by girls all week... Oh, I don't think I told you guys, I got the part as a backup dancer for a music video! Sadly, there are no male dancers. And trust me, the tech guys aren't exactly what I would call '_Hitting the jackpot…'_"

"Oh boohoo!" Usagi made a mock pouting face, teasing Mina, "I'm sure there will be loads of boys at your next assignment. What about you Rei?"

"Nothing new really, just training as normal… Grandpa is getting on my nerves though; he won't let me and Yuuichirou be alone for even a second!"

"At least you have a boyfriend," Mina pouted. "The rest of us have had zero luck in that department." She looked over at Usagi who was calmly chatting with Motoki who had finally arrived with her milkshake. "Well, except Usagi." Mina muttered, the four girls all leaning in.

"We have to do something about those two, its getting out of hand." Rei whispered to the three other girls.

"What are you guys gossiping about?" Ami, Mina, Rei, and Mako looked up to see Usagi, who had finished talking with Motoki, giving them a look of confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing; really." Mako replied, waving her hands in front of her face, the other girls all nodding, emphasizing the brunette's words.

"Ok then…Anyway so what do you guys want to do now? We haven't had a day to just us girls in ages!" Usagi beamed, clearly excited for the day ahead.

"Let's go to the park! We can get some ice cream and walk around." Rei stood up showing her enthusiasm to get going.

"Oh! Boy scouting time!" Mina agreed wholeheartedly and stood up as well, Mako nodded and joined her.

"I guess I have no other choice," Ami giggled as her and Usagi stood up and joined the others on their way out of the café; of course not forgetting to tip Motoki on their way out.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in New York… <em>

Mamoru looked out his window as the full moon shined over the city. It was quite rare that you would ever get to see the night sky – it was usually pretty cloudy. He could feel the cool, autumn air blowing through the open window. Earlier, he was excited to be finally heading home tomorrow, to surprise everyone. But now; no, he was far from excited.

He once again picked up the magazine that lay on the bed beside him. He had to read it again, just to make sure he didn't read something wrong or misunderstand it. It read the same thing:

_**POP IDOL SEIYA KOU TO BE WED!**_

_It has been reported that Seiya Kou, of the worldwide teen pop sensation the "Three Lights", has proposed to a Miss Usagi Tsukino in his home country of Japan. These two have been spotted together for the past three years and has caused great suspicion from the Three Lights fan base. _

_Seiya allegedly proposed at a restaurant late last night. Seen below is the couple walking out of the restaurant and into a limo. That has been the last sighting of the two as of yet._

He threw the magazine into the trash can. He lay on his bed, too overwhelmed to even change his clothes. He slowly drifted off into a gentle sleep. All night he dreamt about going home to Tokyo, going him to **HIS** Usagi.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em>

_Please Rate and Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry if these chapters have been confusing. I'm the kind of writer that pieces things together bit by bit for the reader, leaving you wondering why and how. I try to make things as clear as possible while still leaving some mystery, but if you are confused or not sure of you are missing something feel free to ask! I can clear things up anytime!_

* * *

><p>"Mamoru, Mamoru wake up"<p>

"Usako?" Mamoru murmured, slowly opening his eyes. His dorm was extremely bright and it took a few moments for his eyes to focus.

"No, Mamoru! It's me Saori! Wake up won't you?" Mamoru's eyes finally adjusted and he sat up and looked around his room. His room was a mess, clothes thrown around the room in his attempt to pack his things. He didn't even remember going to bed last night. The dark haired woman was walking around, tossing his things into his suit case.

Saori Kobayashi was a special person to Mamoru. When his parents died, Mamoru was very lonely. He had a hard time meeting people and making friends until high school. Saori was his first friend, and they had become quite close. He met Motoki through her, and the three friends were nearly inseparable. When Mamoru decided to go to University in New York nearly five years ago, Saori went with him; he still wondered why but never bothered to ask. They attended different Universities – she studied Chemistry, but Saori was always there to keep him company whenever he needed it. It was another woman who he wished had come with him, but he could never have asked Usagi to leave her friends just to come with him.

"Seriously Mamoru; You, and your room, are a mess. You didn't even change out of you clothes last night. Come one, get some clean clothes on and help me pack your things! The plane leaves in three hours!" Saori tossed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt at Mamoru's head. Mamoru just looked Saori with a confused look on his face.

"Plane? What day is it?"

"Please tell me you're joking. Mamoru, we go home today remember?" Saori stopped packing, concerned for Mamoru. He had been acting strange since they graduated a few weeks ago, she thought it might had been stress but she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Oh…yea, I remember. Ill go get changed now, then I can help you clean this mess." Mamoru grabbed the jeans and t-shirt that Saori threw at him and made his way to the bathroom.

Saori sighed and continued to gather and pack his things. As she walked by the small trashcan by his desk she noticed that there was a Japanese magazine in it. Knowing Mamoru wasn't really into reading magazines, she wanted to know what had caught his interest. She picked it out of the trashcan and immediately noticed the main article. As she read it, Mamoru walked out of the bathroom. She didn't even notice him until he walked up and grabbed the magazine out of her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Saori said in surprise.

"Well you shouldn't be! I threw it in the trash. Do you always go thru people's trash looking at their old magazines?"

"No…" Saori looked at Mamoru. "You shouldn't waste your time on her you know, she's obviously moved on…" Saori yelled. She loved him, she had since they were young, and she wanted him for herself. She did feel bad about what she said after she said it though.

Mamoru just stood there. "Fine" He said, letting out a small sigh. He knew Saori had feelings for him, but he had never felt the same way about her. He liked her, sure, but as a close friend – nothing more.

"Fine?" Saori was confused. She was sure he was going to yell at her after what she said. She had let comments like that slip before, about his relationship with the blonde, but he always got super angry at her – he had never responded as mellow as he just did.

"Fine, your right. You win." Mamoru started to gather his things up and pack them into his suitcase. Saori just stood there. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or concerned for Mamoru. The blonde had clearly hurt him, and even though she was his closest friend he never told her what exactly happened between them. She shrugged and helped him pack his bags. Once they were done they both left for the airport together, silent the whole way.

Mamoru had a long time to think on the plane ride. Saori had fallen asleep almost instantly. He mostly thought of Usagi. He decided that there was no way he was going to let Seiya have Usagi. On the other hand, he knew what Saori though of him, and he also knew that Saori was a very smart girl. He would just have to play his cards carefully.

It was a bright day in Tokyo. The Sun was shining and the leaves where just starting to turn shades of gold and red. Usagi was to meet up with the girls at the Crown Café and was just making her was through a local park. It had been only a few days since they last met up to talk. It was a nice change; usually it was a few weeks before they all had time to hang out together.

Soon Usagi made it to the café; she walked in and looked around. They café was nearly empty, Motoki taking the orders of a couple at the far back; none of her friends were there. _Hmm, I must be early._ Usagi headed to their regular spot and took at seat. She wasn't waiting long before she heard a loud group of people entering the café. She looked up to find four young women who looked quite mad glaring at her.

"What? I wasn't late this time! You have nothing to be mad at me about." Usagi chuckled and stood up to give each of them a hug. When she noticed that the mad looks on there faces never went away, she stopped.

"Usagi…what's this?" Rei asked as she showed Usagi a copy of a magazine she had picked up on her way to the cafe. Usagi looked at the cover and felt sick to her stomach.

"You guys…"

"NO USAGI! That's it! You have gone to far this time!" Rei yelled and threw the magazine onto the ground.

"Usagi, I have to agree. I mean, we let you have your fun until now, but getting married to going to far." Ami said it a much calmer voice over Rei's shoulder. "We thought you were just buying time till Mamoru came back… you're not actually serious about this are you?"

"Usagi…" Mina stared to speak but they were interrupted by someone walking into the café. All five of the girls looked over to see none other than Seiya walk in and take off his sunglasses. He looked their way and smiled at the sight of Usagi. He immediately walked over to where his beloved fiancé sat; but he was cut off by a pissed looking Makoto.

"Umm, can I get through please?" Seiya was confused and looked at the other senshi. They all had irritated looks on their faces. He looked to Usagi for support, but she was looking into her lap.

"Actually no, you can't get though." Mako gave him a small push back as she said this.

"Listen up Seiya." Rei demanded as she stepped in front of Mako. "We have had enough of you and Usagi's little game. We should have never let it happen to begin with; just give it up, ok?"

"Game? You think this a game to us? I'm not giving her up just because her friends don't agree with our relationship." Seiya challenged the four girls. He hoped that Usagi would help him out, but no such luck; she just sat there, head lowered, refusing to look at anyone.

"Then…" Rei reached in her pocket and pulled out her transformation wand just far enough for their group to see. Seiya's eyes went wide at Rei's actions. He looked at the other senshi and they had also pulled out there wands. "…it is our duty to protect our queen and our future." Rei finished her sentence.

Seiya started to panic inside, trying hard not to show it on his face. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal for them or why they felt the need to take that drastic of measures. He also knew for a fact that the inner senshi were tough, and that there was no way he could take them on his own; his only option was to back off for now, and talk to Usagi in private later. He started to take a few steps back until he heard someone enter the café. He turned around to see some one whom he had definitely NOT expected, nor wanted to see. The man looked directly at Seiya.

"You…"

* * *

><p>Dun-Dun-Dun!<p>

_Anyway, I hope you liked it. This is the last of the stuff I have written for now, but I'm hoping to punch out another chapter maybe this weekend. Wish me luck!_

_Please write a review! I love all the helpful comments!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3 for everyone! It's a bit shorter than previous as it's just one scene._

_Please R&R and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>"You…"<p>

The dark haired man clenched his fist tightly – he could feel his pulse pounding in his head, blood boiling. The man who stole his Usa away from him, the man that he hated more than anyone, was in front of him. He looked scared, but as they stood there in a silent staring contest the look of fear slowly turned to one of smugness.

"Hello, Mamoru. What a nice surprise to see you here… I didn't even hear that you had returned." Seiya took a breath in, trying to speak as calmly as possible. He was scared, completely terrified of this man, but he didn't want to show it. His automatic reaction was to act smug – Usagi was now his, after all.

"Yes, well…" Mamoru tried to look behind the man to where Usagi sat, head now up but eyes still lowered. He swore he could see tears building up in her bright blue eyes. Seiya noticed and positioned himself so he was blocking Mamoru's view of Usagi. Mamoru snapped his attention back, "… it was about time I came home and took care of some unfinished business."

The girls were in complete shock, none of them knowing what they should do. It was pretty clear that a fight was about to break out – one that could turn very ugly very fast. Rei and Makoto took a few steps closer to the two men, prepared to pull them apart if needed. Minako and Ami stood on either side of Usagi, not blocking her view but ready to provide emotional – or physical- support. None of them really knew which of the men they would side on… While they disapproved of Seiya taking advantage of Usagi's loneliness, they also were mad that Mamoru would put her in that position to begin with. The girls glanced at each other, silently agreeing that keeping Usagi safe was the number one priority right now.

Seiya's anger grew with each moment that this man was in the Café. Usagi never explained how they broke up – she always would change the subject or get upset when he mentioned it – but he didn't like the idea of Mamoru getting close to her again. "Leave, it's over… she's done with you; she was done with you years ago." He took a step closer, swallowing his fear and lowering his voice, "She's mine, and soon she will be my wife…"

Seiya barely dodged Mamoru's fist as it came rushing towards him. He stumbled back a bit, catching his footing at the last minute. He was about to take a swing back when strong hands grabbed his arms, pulling them both behind him. He could see Mamoru was in the same situation, trying to pull himself out of the hold.

"What the hell is going on?" Motoki had heard the scuffle and came running over to see what caused it. Rei was desperately trying to keep her grip on Seiya, Mina had come to help her. Makoto, much stronger than Rei, had a strong grip on the other man. Motoki looked over at where Ami stood, Usagi behind her sitting in the booth; head downcast and hands in fists on her knees. He looked back at the men, "Mamoru? When did you get back in Japan? Why didn't you call?"

Mamoru stayed silent and continued to glare at Seiya, who had now stopped struggling. Motoki sighed, "well I see you're not very talkative right now, why don't we…" Motoki reached for his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving, not without talking to Usagi!" Mamoru shouted, smacking his friends hand away. "Let me talk to her, now." He glared back at Seiya. If only he could talk with her, maybe he could fix this.

"Yah, right. You think I'm just going to let you waltz back in here and take her away from me?" Seiya screamed back, "She doesn't want you anymore, whatever happened between you two, its over – done. She's moved on, maybe you…"

"STOP!" A soft but demanding scream came from the small blonde, now standing having pushed Ami aside. "Stop… Don't put words in my mouth!" She directed at Seiya before turning to Mamoru, "and… I can't believe you think you could just come back, unannounced and demand to speak with me!" Tears were streaming down her face, her voice growing weaker. "I'm not a child; let me make my own damn decisions!" She wiped the tears away before grabbing her bag and bolting out the door. Rei let her grip on Seiya go to try and grab her, but she was to quick.

The room remained silent for a few moments, no one really sure what to say after that outburst. Seiya glowered at Mamoru, who was staring at the door as if he could will her to come back. The idol was opening his mouth, about to say something, when Motoki cut him off.

"I think it's time everyone when home, Mamoru I'd like to chat if you can stay please."

The girls glanced at each other, agreeing. Mina and Mako released their grip on the two men and grabbed their bags. Seiya gave mamoru a scowl before leaving without another word. The girls left almost immediately after, all giving Motoki and Mamoru a slight bow before heading out the door.

Motoki placed a firm hand on the sullen looking man that remained, "Come on, let's get some coffee – there's a lot to talk about…"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review (it encourages me to write faster!)<em>

_Next chapter will be a longer one again, should be up in the next few days I hope!_


	5. Chapter 4

_First a little AN: In this story I figure the girls & starlight's are about 21 years old. Its 5 years after Galaxia, which was when they were about 16 so that makes sense. Mamoru is a bit older; age depends on whether you follow the Manga or Anime... If you follow Anime he would be about 25 in this story; where as if you follow Manga he is probably only about 23. Not that the exact ages matter, it's just something I had to think about when writing this and coming chapters, and thought some of you might be wondering._

_Also to clear a bit up – This is AFTER the main canon storyline ends; after Sailor Moon defeats Galaxia and the starlight's go home to Kinmoku. If you haven't seen the Japanese version this story is going to be pretty confusing. One, you have no idea who Seiya is, two it draws a lot from what happened in the last season. It's my favorite so if you haven't seen it I highly suggest you do!_

_Anyway, thanks again to everyone who has left a review & added the story to their favorites! It is really encouraging me to keep writing (even though exams and essays are kicking my ass right now…)_

* * *

><p>Ikuko stitched little bunnies onto the cloth she was holding, the news murmuring in the background. Kenji was working on a report at the office, and Shingo was spending a night at a friend's house. Usagi had come home about an hour ago – storming upstairs, clearly upset. She worried for her daughter; she wanted to go up and ask her what was wrong but she had learned her lesson a long time ago. Usagi was not one to tell her mother much more than what was needed – and she would come to her if she wanted to talk. She wondered if it was something she had done as a mother – if she had failed her daughter somehow – but she also always wondered if there was something bigger she was missing.<p>

Ikuko tried to concentrate on her stitches but her mind just wouldn't settle. She couldn't believe how fast her children were growing up. Shingo was now in High school, having made it into one of the top schools in Azabu; Usagi was engaged. Ikuko put the fabric down, no longer able to concentrate on the fine needlework. Was that what she was upset about? She was surprised when it was Seiya who had come late one night to ask Kenji for Usagi's hand in marriage. They knew her daughter was dating him, though they never thought it serious. She sighed, wondering what had happened to the handsome young man her daughter was dating before. She knew he went overseas to study and that they had broken up – but Usagi would not tell her much else. _Oh young love… I just hope she is happy…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone but turned the TV off and headed to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino" Minako greeted, bowing in respect, "is Usa.."

"She's in her room… Is she alright?" Ikuko knew the girl was here to speak to her daughter. She couldn't recall how many times she or another of Usagi's friends had come to cheer up or speak with her daughter. She was happy that her friends cared so much, and that they seemed able to cheer her up. She only wished she was able to cheer her up herself.

"She's… fine, I think…" Minako paused, debating telling her poor woman of the encounter earlier. "Mrs. Tsukino… You remember Mamoru Chiba?" She asked, stepping into the entrance, allowing Ikuko to close the door.

"I… yes, yes I remember him... Has something happened?" Ikuko stuttered.

"No… well, kind of. He came back from America today. There was a bit of an encounter earlier between Usagi and him…" Mina could see the worry in the woman's eyes. She really loved her daughter; Mina felt bad for her. If she only knew how much Usagi had lied to her in the past, it would break her poor heart. She tried to pull a smile to her face, "I think everything will be OK though, Usagi was just a little thrown off by the suddenness of it. I just came to check on her."

Ikuko nodded, moving aside to let the young blonde up the stairs. Minako quietly thanked her before heading up. The housewife sighed, turning back towards the sitting room.

The blonde studied the sign that hung on the door. USAGI was written in big white letters, on a purple plaque. Little pink and white rabbits surrounded the letters. A pink ribbon kept it on the door, hanging from a hook. She sighed, finally knocking on the door. "Usagi…"

She heard some shuffling, but the door never opened. She knocked again, "Usa…"

"What?" The door flew open, its place taken by the petite blonde. Her hair was down, out of its usual style; her eyes pink from freshly fallen tears. She didn't wait for an answer but rather walked away from the door to sit on her bed, eyes cast out the window. Mina let herself in, closing the door softly behind her.

Without saying a word she walked over to the bed the other girl sat upon, pulling a desk chair up beside her. She sat, looking out the window just as Usagi did. The sun was setting; the sky a mixture of orange and reds. They sat like that for a few minutes before one finally spoke.

"What do you want Mina? I don't feel like talking today…" Usagi pulled her eyes from the window to look at her friend. Just thinking about what had happened earlier made tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall.

"There is something else going on, isn't there?" The senshi of Love continued to look out the window, her own tears threatening to fall. "Why did you and Mamoru break up? None of us know…" She finally looked at Usagi. "We care about you… and we are worried… You seem to have rushed into this engagement with Seiya; we are worried you are going to end up hurting yourself more. Or that he will hurt you…"

"What does it matter to you guys? It's nothing to do with you…" Usagi cast her eyes down to the floor.

"It's everything to do with us!" Mina bolted out of her seat, noticing she was nearly yelling she paused to see if Ikuko had heard. She continued in a quieter voice, "Maybe we can help... What happened?" She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. She truly wanted to help her friend. She knew there was a complicated answer to why things came to be this way, and she knew Usagi. She was in love with Mamoru; she had been for centuries… He was her one and only. Something major must have happened for her to act like this.

"…."

Mina knew a lost battle when she saw one. She wasn't getting an answer, not today anyway. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. She always seen Usagi and Mamoru as close as a couple could get – as _sure_ as a couple could get… _What could have torn them apart? And why didn't we see it?_ She sighed, thinking to herself. She remembered a conversation the girls had before she headed over here, an idea popping into her head.

"Ok, but can I ask you one last thing?" Usagi looked up at her friend and nodded. "We... are having a welcome back party for Mamoru… Not sure when it will be yet, but will you come?" Mina bent down level with her friend, hand still on her shoulder, "Please?"

Usagi thought about it. Truthfully she wanted to see Mamoru, more than anything. But it hurt so much to see him today, she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him again. Wiping tears from her cheeks she looked up at her friend. She hated not telling them what happened, but she was afraid that explaining would only tear open the wound she tried so hard to bandage up.

"No… Maybe… I don't know…"

Minako nodded, lifting her hand from Usagi's shoulder to stand. "I Understand… but I hope you can come, even just for a little bit." She didn't push anymore. She knew Usagi would come. She headed towards the door, stopping when Usagi said something.

"Thank you…" Usagi turned towards the door and her friend, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "for coming…"

Mina nodded once more before heading out the door, closing it silently behind her.

Usagi let the tears fall freely, memories of that day smothering her.

* * *

><p><em>This was supposed to be quite a bit longer, with a whole other scene in it. I decided it was much too long, and moved that scene to the next chapter, which I was planning on having as a super short one.<em>

_Anyway, as always, please review! I love hearing what everyone thinks of this pile of words I call a story, haha._


	6. Chapter 5

Been a while!

Exams have been killing me, as well as preparations for a trip coming up in May.

This one was hard to write, I just wasn't sure how I wanted to describe the scene as it's quite an emotional one. I decided to do it purely from Motoki's POV, which is a little strange, I admit. I like getting into minor characters heads and showing the events from how they see it. I'm sure you all can piece together how Mamoru feels, so I feel that exact description isn't needed.

Anyway, R&R and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Motoki told Mamoru to meet him in the staff room of the arcade, figuring it would be the best place to chat. He let a co-worker know where he would be, and grabbed two coffees for them before heading back to the small room. When he entered he found Mamoru on the couch, head in his hands. He didn't say anything as he walked in, placing the coffees on the desk adjacent to his friend. Mamoru stayed motionless as if he never heard him enter. Motoki quietly took a seat in the chair that was by the desk and took a good look at the man across from him. He could see the tears falling down his cheeks, could see the pain that the scene earlier had caused him. He had never seen Mamoru cry before; he usually just shut everything out. But here he was, crying. He wanted to comfort his friend but he didn't know how. Instead he just sat there feeling guilty somehow; hoping his presence would show his friend that he cared, that he supported him. After a few more minutes of silence Mamoru finally spoke.<p>

"I've lost her… Haven't I?"

The words startled Motoki; he wasn't sure what to say. Had he? Maybe. She seemed to accept Seiya's engagement so easily, but he questioned if that was what she really wanted. He knew Usagi – had known her since she started middle school many years ago – and he knew better than to say she was completely happy with the way things were. Sure she smiled, sometimes the smile was even real, but he's never seen her truly happy. Not since before Mamoru announced he was going back to America. Still, he wondered what had happened that caused the sudden split. He had asked the girls a while back; when Usagi first started seeing Seiya and they didn't even know. No one saw it coming; no one understood why the couple that seemed destined to be together forever seemed to rip apart so suddenly.

"Why…What happened?" Motoki finally asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. Mamoru lifted his head, leaning back into the couch. His hair was a mess from running his hands through it, and tears still fell down his cheeks. He took a deep breath in, trying to settle his emotions.

"To be honest… I don't really know." He admitted, running his hand through his hair again. "She changed, so suddenly. She became so distant; would always find excuses not to call or talk. When I finally did get her on the phone, she wouldn't tell me much, would hardly talk to me. Whenever I asked what was wrong, she snapped, would always say it was nothing or that is didn't concern me…"

"That doesn't sound like Usagi…" Motoki muttered, handing a coffee to Mamoru. "That was two years ago? Before Seiya came?" He rolled the desk chair closer to the couch, elbows leaning on his knees.

"Months before Seiya came here, I'm positive." Tears began welling in Mamoru's eyes again. He held the cup on one hand while he rubbed his forehead with the other. "It went on like that for a while until… she just called it off, everything. I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Huh…" Motoki was still unsure about the whole situation. He felt bad for Usagi; Mamoru had left once before, and didn't contact her for a while until his trip was cancelled suddenly. He was back for barely a year before he announced he was going back to America. She took it hard, but the two seemed much stronger than before, or at least it seemed like they were to him… But, were they actually stronger? Or had Mamoru really damaged their relationship? Usagi was a forgiving person, especially to those she loved… Motoki couldn't see her pushing Mamoru away for no reason. "Something else has to have happened. Usagi wouldn't just do that…"

"Well, she did." Mamoru said angrily, standing from his seat, placing the coffee cup on the desk. Clenching his fists he walked over to the storage shelf on the other side of the room; his back turned to the blonde still sitting in his chair. The room filled with silence, Motoki suddenly feeling almost claustrophobic at how tense the room had become. He tried to guess what his friend was thinking, wondering if he was keeping something from him. Mamoru went slack suddenly, nearly falling to the ground but catching himself on the shelf. Motoki could hear him choking back tears and immediately got up and ran to his side, ditching his coffee on the desk as well.

"I love her, Motoki… I can't lose her…" Mamoru slammed his fist into the ground, Motoki wincing at the sound. It should have hurt, maybe even broken something, but Mamoru hardly flinched. This was getting out of hand.

"Mamoru," He said, grabbing his friends shoulders harshly, "get a grip. I've never seen you like this… You and Usagi have been through rough times before – you've broken up before. You were gone for a long time, and that can put a lot of stress on a relationship, I would know." He paused only a second to think about his past relationship with Reika. "But, you two are stronger than we were. You two just need to sit down and actually talk about what happened. Something must have happened to make her act like this, she wouldn't without a reason. Usagi can be brash, you know that. She probably just saw an easy way to end the pain of you not being there and took it, without really thinking about the consequences, or how she really feels herself. It will all be fixed, but you need to fix yourself first."

Mamoru didn't look up at the blonde speaking, but nodded his head silently. Motoki had never seen his friend more defeated looking in the nearly years he had known him. Even when he talked about the accident that killed his parents, he never looked this bad, never cried like this. Not knowing what else to do, Motoki sat there on the floor with him, letting him cry the pain away.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope Mamoru wasn't too OOC… I see him as quite emotional when it comes down to it, even if he hides it well, but I know a lot of others see him as being a lot tougher than I described him here.<p>

Next chapter is going to be a bit of filler, but very cute and fluffy ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, super late update!

I was in Japan for a few weeks and got really behind in my writing, but now that I'm actually free for the summer I'm hoping to update a lot. I also run a Sailor Moon short story blog on tumblr so that's been taking some of my creative juices; that and real life!

Anyway, this chapter is a little off the main storyline that's been building so far, but I wanted to add a little something different. Hope you enjoy, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other Characters!

* * *

><p>Motoki climbed the ladder, balloons in one hand. Mamoru's welcome back party was that evening and he had closed down the arcade early to decorate and make all the other preparations. He had briefly mentioned having a get together to the girls, and they all jumped on the idea of a full scale party. He knew they had an ulterior motive to have the party though; some way to <em>fix<em> the issue between Usagi and Mamoru. He sighed, taping the balloons to the corner of the ceiling. He wasn't sure what the girls were planning but he just hoped it didn't make things worse. He had thought a lot about the situation the past few days but came to no conclusions of his own. Something caused Usagi to break it off with Mamoru, but it seemed she was the only one that knew what.

A bell ringing brought the Blonde out of his thoughts. He climbed down the ladder, brushing his hands on his apron. "Sorry, we're closed–"

"Hey," Makoto stood in the door of the arcade holding a box. She wore khaki shorts and a black tank, her hair up in its usual ponytail and a slight blush running across her cheeks. "I-I thought you could use some help. Minako said you needed help with snacks so I brought some I know everyone likes." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling meekly from behind the box.

"Thanks! I always have a hard time coming up with enough snacks, especially when Usagi is invited." Motoki took the box from her, chuckling as he placed it on the counter and opened it up. Inside was a variety of containers, filled with everything from homemade dip, and bite-sized snacks to cupcakes. "Wow, these look amazing! You made it all?"

"Just in my free time; they aren't anything fancy or special…" She looked around the arcade while Motoki pulled the snacks from the box, afraid to make eye contact with him. She noticed only a couple balloons and streamers decorated the otherwise plain cafe. "So what can I help with?"

The two set to work right away. Motoki was filling balloons with helium while Makoto tapped them up. The two worked silently, nervousness filling the air. After almost an hour or working, the silence was finally broken.

"How is Mamoru doing?" The brunette asked, balancing on the counter to hang a few balloons.

Motoki, who was on the other side covering the large windows with curtains, took a few moments to think before answering. "I'm not sure… He's trying to act normal, but I can see he's in pain a lot. She doesn't even have to be near him; he just ends up thinking about her no matter what." He had decided already not to mention the breakdown to anyone. Mamoru had always tried to be a strong person – and he was a strong person, except when it came to Usagi it seemed.

Makoto simply nodded in understanding. After finishing with her balloons she climbed down from the counter and moved to where Motoki was positioned. She handed him the next curtain, holding the bottom off the ground. "What about Usagi? She hasn't come around the arcade or café at all – very unlike her." Motoki asked as he grabbed the black draping from her.

"Not good. Since the confrontation last week she's done nothing but pout in her room. We've all taken turns trying to talk to her but she either refuses to see us, or refuses to talk about anything. She's even turning Seiya away – not that that's necessarily a bad thing…"

Motoki chuckled, still fiddling with the curtain. "So I take it you are all team-Mamoru?"

"We're team-whatever makes Usagi happiest. Seiya makes her happy, but Mamoru makes her shine like the sun; there really isn't any comparison."

"Do you have anyone that makes you happy like that?" Motoki said before thinking; blushing and mentally slapping himself on the head. In the past few months he and the brunette had become good friends – chatting about her training and offering his experiences running a café – but nothing had ever gotten farther than chatting. Since Reika and he had broken up almost two years ago, he hadn't been very interested in pursuing any serious relationships; until he started chatting with Makoto.

"Uh..." Makoto blushed, looking away from the blonde. "Not, exactly." She had always thought of Motoki as handsome, ever since Usagi had introduced them in Middle School. Still, he was with Reika at the time so she had moved on from her school-girl crush. She knew that they were no longer together, but didn't know the details. She still had a crush, but thought that he looked at her like a sister – like he thought of Usagi.

"Oh, ok…" Motoki nodded. He had never been very forward with girls – Reika was his only serious relationship and she had been the one to ask him out. He wasn't sure if he should pursue anything with the brunette. The room once again filled with a heavy silence; the two separating to work on separate tasks, neither sure what to say.

Soon the café was finished, decorated with a plethora of red and black. Balloons covered the ceiling; streamers hanging from the lights. All the tables were covered in red tablecloths, and the windows were covered with the black draping blocking out the sunlight. The main counter was covered in a wide array of foods with a large punch bowl on one end. A big banner hung on the main back wall, welcoming Mamoru home. The two stood in the center of the room staring at the floor; tension high in the air.

Makoto glanced at her wristwatch; there was 2 hours until the party was supposed to start. "I… need to go meet the girls to get ready."

Motoki glanced up, a surprised look crossing his face. "Of course, I can do the last touches – my outfit is here anyway."Another awkward silence filled the air. "I… I guess I'll see you in a few hours." He looked at her downcast face, feeling very stupid about his earlier comment.

Makoto smiled; a light blush on her face. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are a ton of mistakes or it sounds dumb, I wrote most of this while very sleep deprived.<p>

Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
